Timeline (Two Worlds, One Planet)
2015 June 6th - World War 3 has been raging on for an entire year, nuclear weapons are being put in Russia's mass development+Stockpile programme. The bombs in question range from half a Megaton to 100 Megatons (Operation Raze D.C) August 1st- Russia shows off its new missiles on public television to scare other nations. August 7th-''' Brazil beings its fusion Weapon programme '''August 10th- A rogue American soldier assassinates Indian Prime Minister Narendra Modi. India, previously neutral Joins the Russian side, declaring it as an American declaration of War. August 12th- 5 million US citizens protest against the lack of preparation for a likely nuclear attack August 16th- Under pressure the US and a few other Governments announce the Vault programme, to build numerous billion dollar fallout shelters. Some would cater the general public most buying their place but a few selected by lottery others would house the worlds greatest scientists, artists, musicians, engineers etc. In reality many were experiments, social and with human genetics to try and upgrade the human species to a perfect super soldier society. August 19th- Lahore, Pakistan is bombed by India. Pakistan joins the US side in the war. August 27th-''' China launches its plan to have war robots and Exosuits built for the ongoing battle at the North Korean demilitarized zone. '''August 31st- '''a bomb goes of in a New York subway. Russian officials are blamed. '''September 3rd-The US government assigns the Vault programme to the Department of Nuclear survivability (DNS) September 6th- 'China launches it's own Vault programme called the 核避难所 programme. Although out of non-American countries it got the highest amount of Vaults (2) it claimed it needed more having the worlds highest population. '''September 8th-' The driverless car developed by google is on sale in 13 Ukurkis countries including China and the USA, it is avalible as a Hybrid or Electric. 'September 9th-' An explosion in a Texas oil field sets fire to the largest oil supply held by the US, the stock market almost collapses and it takes over 9 billion dollars to be destroyed before the economy is at a sustainable level. Over 40 countries, mainly poor ones, are plunged into turmoil and disorder. 'September 17th-' A Russian nuclear submarine docks in Cuba undetected. '''September 28th- '''Brazil begins to break down from the aftermath of the American financial crisis, riots occur in the streets. '''October 6th- After exhausting all options the Brazilian government uses a 500kt pure fusion bomb to destroy central Rio and stop rioters who have since destroyed the country's infrastructure. Two million people die within the first hour. Over a million die from the following fires and over one million from the following chaos. Many people will later die from radiation poisoning. October 7th-''' Brazil is declared a rogue nation by the UN 'October 22nd-' UN conference ends in flames after a Chinese representative drops a cigarette. Over twelve people die and forty are taken to hospital. 'October 26th-' Nuclear preparation and survival skills is introduced to the British curriculum. Ireland. France, China, Russia and the USA quickly follow. 'October 29th-' The war on Drugs ends so money can be spent on the military and Vaults. 'October 31st-' Halloween ends with a shootout by a gang in downtown L.A 'November 7th-' An Government app costing 1 Euro/Dollar called NukeApp is released on the App store and Android, it immediately gives a notification with an alarm bell ringing when a nuclear bomb goes off anywhere in the world. Upon unlocking your phone the app will show you the Ground Zero, the type of bomb used and it will alert you where the nearest public Fallout Shelter is. 'November 12th- ' Canada starts building small public nuclear shelters, stocking them with a years worth of canned food for ten people 'November 16th- '''Street shelters start being built on main streets in London and Manchester. '''November 20th-' Southern Mexico becomes a battlefield with its separate War with Central America. Tensions continue to rise world wide. 'November 31st-' China's robot programme is complete. Its new project is a terraforming device to equip its Vaults with. 'December 4th-' Little mini-wars erupt among neutral countries in Central America for the Panama Canal. 'December 18th-' Global relations beging to break down. 'December 24th-' United Nations is disbanded after a year and a half of War. ' December 26th-' The Chinese Exo suit V1 officially called Exost V1 standing for Exoskeleton Suit Version One is distributed throughout the Chinese, English and American Army. It can withstand 200°C and pistol bullets, it allows for fast movement and works with the occupants body. 2016 'January 1st- '''Work on the International Space Station is halted indefinately '''January 2nd- '''UN troops are pulled out of all countries to return home after the disbanding '''January 17th-' China starts completing it's first few Vaults. 'January 28th-' Advertising for the Vaults is being placed around the United States. 'February 16th- '''The USA completes the first half of their Vaults. '''March 2nd- '''All space missions are cancelled and the ISS is exploded by an Chinese astronaut. Of all 30 crew members 23 were Russian at the time. '''March 6th- '''North Korea tests it's largest nuclear weapon yet. '''March 19th-' The Russians perfect Genetic terrorism. The mutant genes are designed to mutate a human exposed to radiation to the point they no longer look or behave like humans. It will be blended with their Nuclear weapons. 'April 4th- '''Most Vaults in the US are completed. '''Aprtil 9th- '''The Shanghai tower is completed. '''May 15th-' Laser pistols are put in testing in Italy. 'June 13th-' Russia test a nuclear weapon on Chernobyl. Mass protests occur in Moscow. 'July 21th-' The Chinese Government completes the Terraformer. It is named the Terra-Gaia. Only a select few Chinese Vaults will be equipped with one. 'July 29th- '''A chemical plant in Detroit explodes. The city is evacuated. 50% of people die from third degree burns. The explosion was caused by the new experiments with a Napalm like chemical to be used in guns. The US blames it on Brazil to cover up. '''August 4th-' The New Chinese Exo suit comes into military supply. Named The Exost V2. . 'August 7th-' The US military announces its own Power Armour and interactive hologram technology. '''August 27th- The USA release their hologram technology for offices class E and up. October 29th-''' Riots occur in Bakersfield. California. 'November 14th-' Two of the Vaults seal their doors. The people inside will never see the outside world the same way ever again. 'November 16th- '''Laser weapons are in the final development stage. Laser pistols are already available to the public. '''November 30th-' All Vault doors in the US and East China are tested. Only 1 Vault in the US had a problem. 'December 24th-' China completes 200 of 700 Vaults. 'December 30th-' Laser weapons are approved for military actions, laser pistols for public use. 2017 'January 8th-' The Russian Government threatens to blow up the Alaskan Pipeline. The US warns of a nuclear retaliation. 'January 10th-' Several Vaults are closed '''January 14th- A Russian Ballistic missile blows up the Alaskan Pipeline. WWIII ends. The Great Nuclear War of 2017 begins *The first bomb explodes at 11:06. The Great War begins. * NukeApp proves a success. People rush to the nearest Fallout shelters, Metros or anything underground as the sirens go off. *People rush to their nearest Vault. All the Vaults are sealed and people without a paid for place in the shelter are left outside with their family as the bombs fall. *Most countries accidently bomb their allies in the confusion. *The Great War ends at 13:23. January 15th-''' *Vault 22 fails to close, many people from nearby Harlem,New York flood into the Vault. by the thousands, way past the max capacity. Radiation seeps in as well. Chaos begins to erupts within its walls. *Yunnan Province, China is almost scorched to the ground by the Nuclear war. Vault 1 In Kunming's outskirts is one of the only Vaults to contain a Terra Gaia. *The world is in flames, millions have survived the initial war but the majority of them will die in the riots, radiation, Firestorm and chaos 'January 16th-' Pre-recorded messages to All Vaults alerting them the world is slowly dieing outside their walls. 'January 17th-' A small flood of refugees escaping Sacramento found a small ranch in the Tahoe National forest. Unlike most forests, this one while mildly irradiated had no fires. '''January 18th- '''Over 13,000 people take refuge in Moscow's metro system as the fires consume the last parts of the above city. '''January 19th- A cruise ship is shipwrecked of the coast of a small tropical desert island in the south Pacific. The 23 survivors journey onto the island, uneffected by the war. January 20th-''' The Fires in all the nuked cities leave the oxygen levels in city centres at 0.00. These mass Firestorms swallow entire urban regions. 'January 21st-' A large piece of the polar ice caps fall into the ocean due to the blistering heat caused by the recent explosion. Despite this the Earth's temperature is about to plummet eight degrees Celcius. Water levels raise by three meters. New Orleans, Southern Florida, East Virginia and parts of Boston are some of the few places under irradiated water. Thousands die. 'January 22nd-' Harlem floods.Water phars down into Vault 22 Killing all 8000 inside. 'January 23rd-' Vault 29, Vault 28 and Vault 26's entrances in Boston are unexitable. Water blocks them all. 'January 24th- 'Vault Shanghai Central in Downtown Shanghai, China begins producing pre-war military items there.. 'January 25th-' AmeriControl launches. A prerecorded radio signal is sent out encouraging survivors to head towards Central Oregon. 'January 26th- '''The Firestorms begin to die down. Oxygen levels in suburbs are so low it's like standing on Mt. Everest '''January 28th- '''Temperatures plummet 18 degrees Celcius in Alaska. The world will soon follow. '''January 29th- '''Farming becomes almost impossible. '''January 30th- '''Genetic and Super Soldier experiments begi '''January 31st- '''A skyscraper falls and blocks the entrance to Vault 19 (experiment: residents deprived of all human rights) This also accidentally punctures an exterior wall allowing radiation to flood in. The residents trapped inside the rushed and poorly constructed Vault begin to die or become horrifying mutants. '''February 1st-' Vault 120 in China explodes due to a gas leakage. all 5000 residents burn to death. 'February 2nd-' Temperatures plummet 24 degrees Celcius in The midwest of America. Almost everything there will soon die. The interiors of the world are becoming so cold that they are in a Ice age, while coasts flood and burn. only one in every one million people in these interiors will survive. 'February 6th-' The Moscow metro system begins to collapse down on the refugees. 'February 11th-' Vault 61's (experiment: Psychopaths 60% gang members 20% normal civilians 20%) first murder happens. Twelve families are found slaughtered. 'February 14th-' Chaos erupts in Vault 61. Mass murders are common place. 'February 17th-' Water levels rapidly drop by a meter under pre-war normality. 'February 19th-' Water empties from Vault 22 as water levels succeed worldwide. Dead bodies litter the inside. 'Frebuary 31st-' The residents of Vault 64 start dying from sleep deprivation. (experiment no living quarters) 'March 16th-' Residents of Vault 64 force their Vault open. 2000 are all ready dead 3000 die from radiation and 1000 residents escape to the mountains. 'May 7th-' A mass suicide pac in Vault 12 (All residents highly suicidal) leaves 24 dead. '''May 18th- All Billionaires in Vault 59 are publicly murdered. June 5th- ' Vault 2 Is set on fire by an arsonist. Out of the 1000 residents 897 die before the fire is put out. The survivors are forced out into the Wastes and are murdered by a gang of hungry survivors, only 20 escape. '''July 2nd-' 343 normal residents of Vault 61 inject poison gas into the air ventilation to make sure all of the psychopaths die and escape into the suburb, 323 die from oxygen deprivation, the survivors will survive in the wastes for the rest of their lives in a military bunker in London, Canada. '''June 27th- Vault 57 Runs out of food, it's 10,000 Residents resort to cannibalism. August 5th- Vault 57 begins rearing children for food and a stable human food production is established. October 21st- All of Vault 12's residents are killed in a mass suicide pact followed by a mass stabbing for anyone who refused to kill themselves. Category:Scenario: Two Worlds, One Planet Category:Timelines